User blog:Mochizou/Calamity
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT August 2015. The calamity has claimed the lives of multiple students and relatives over the last few months. Now, in the middle of a raging storm at Ishigawa High School, student turns against student as they attempt to find the "extra" student. Extra.'episode 12.'Calamity Kieran: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Lizzy: 'IT'S HER! SHE'S THE EXTRA! '''Tori: '''HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME '''Kieran: '''LIZZY STOP! WE DON'T KNOW IT'S HER! '''Lizzy: '''I'M GOING TO END THIS CALAMITY HERE AND NOW '''Kieran: '''LIZZY, PLEASE! THINK ABOUT THIS '''Lizzy: '''WHAT'S THERE TO THINK ABOUT?! SHE'S BEEN A LOW KEY ''BITCH ''ALL YEAR. SHE BASICALLY SCREAMS DEAD '''Kieran: '''SO YOU'RE JUDGING HER ON HER PERSONALITY. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RATIONAL ONE IN THE CLASS! I THOUGHT YOU HAD SENSE. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! '''Lizzy: '''SHUT UP! ''Lizzy continues to hold Tori over the edge. Tori is fighting to the best of her ability but Lizzy has her in a death grip. '' '''Tori: '''PLEASE! '''Lizzy: '''WHAT DIFFERENCE WILL IT MAKE IF SHE DIES?! IF SHE'S THE EXTRA, NO ONE WILL REMEMBER! '''Kieran: '''AND WHAT IF SHE'S NOT?! '''Lizzy: '''I'M WILLING TO TAKE THAT CHANCE! IF I DON'T KILL HER, WE'LL ALL DIE! YOU COULD DIE TOO YOU IDIOT! IF THE CALAMITY DOESN'T STOP AFTER I KILL HER, THEN I'LL AGREE WITH YOU! ''Lizzy goes to throw Tori off of the school roof 'Kieran: '''STOP!!! ''Yazzy is running through the corridors, she sees Cam lying on the floor. 'Yazzy: '''Cam! '''Cam: '''Ow! Dammit! '''Yazzy: '''Are you ok? '''Cam: '''Yeh, I'm fine '''Yazzy: '''Was this Nick's doing? '''Cam: '''Yeah, idiot came to, picked up the nearest pipe and whacked me with it. How did you know? '''Yazzy: '''He's running around trying to kill me. '''Cam: '''He is? '''Yazzy: '''Kaylin just decided that I was the extra one and told everyone to kill me '''Cam: '''Well that's convinient ''They both laugh 'Yazzy: '''Come on, let's get you out of here '''Kaylin: '''Where are you going? ''Yazzy and Cam turn around to see Kaylin standing there, still armed with her crowbar. 'Kaylin: '''You don't need to run, I'll soon put you out of your misery and we can end this calamity. Everything will go back to normal. '''Cam: '''Kaylin stop this. It's not Yazzy '''Kaylin: '''How would you know? There's no way of telling right? '''Cam: '''Then it could just as easily be you '''Kaylin: '''Perhaps, but I know I'm alive! I'm going to end this now! ''Kaylin runs for Yazzy but Cam blocks her and knocks the crowbar out of her hand. 'Kaylin: '''YOU BASTARD. ''She looks around for another item. The storm had shattered windows in the corridor and Kaylin sees a large piece of glass on the floor, she picks it up and charges. '' '''Kaylin: '''SEND THE DEAD BACK TO DEATH ''For a split second, Kaylin believed that she had managed to get Yazzy but when she looked up she saw that Cam had managed to stand between the glass and Yazzy. Kaylin realises that she has stabbed Cam and the gravity of the situation hits her. 'Kaylin: '''Oh god. I'm so sorry ''There is a thud as Yazzy hits Kaylin over the head with the crowbar. Kaylin falls to the floor, unconscious and Yazzy rushes to Cam's side. 'Yazzy: '''Cam, are you ok!? '''Cam: '''Fuck! This hurts! '''Yazzy: '''Put pressure on the wound. Can you walk? '''Cam: '''Yeah, I think so '''Yazzy: '''Let's get you somewhere safe. '''Cam: '''What about Kaylin? '''Yazzy: '''She'll be fine. ''They start to walk down the hallway 'Cam: '''Nice hit with the crowbar by the way '''Yazzy: '''T..Thanks ''On top of the school roof, Tori thought she was finished. When Lizzy let go of her, she'd accepted that it was over for her. She was not expecting the hand that grabbed hers as she fell. She looked up to see Kieran, completly soaked and scared out of his mind. Tori breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the boy who had saved her life. 'Kieran: '''HOLD ON! ''Kieran is able to pull Tori back on to the school roof. With her feet back on solid ground she hugs Kieran, thankful to him for saving her life. She steps away from the roof and watches as Kieran confronts Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO END THE CALAMITY! '''Kieran: '''YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO KILL A STUDENT- A FRIEND, BASED ON A HUNCH! '''Lizzy: '''HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT US ALL SO WHY ''Lizzy slaps Kieran across the face. At this moment, something comes back to the both of them. Something they'd both forgotten ''SEPTEMBER 2013'' '''Lizzy: Stupid...ugh... Lizzy slips and falls down a small hill Lizzy: 'Ow dammit. ''A boy of around 13 or 14 approaches her 'Kieran: '''Hey, are you ok? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh, I think so '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran. Nice to meet you ''Kieran reaches out his hand to help her up. She takes a hold of and lifts herself up. '''Lizzy: '''You're not from around here. '''Kieran: '''No I'm not, I'm from Tokyo. '''Lizzy: '''Oh... '''Kieran: '''Are you in pain? '''Lizzy: '''No...I just had a fight with my parents. '''Kieran: '''Oh I see...I'm sorry about that. '''Lizzy: '''It's ok. I should be used to it by now. I've been fighting with them over my future. '''Kieran: '''Your future? '''Lizzy: '''I never wanted to go to high school here. I always wanted to go to Kyoto. '''Kieran: '''You're in high school? '''Lizzy: '''First year. Ishigawa High School, Class 1-3. '''Kieran: '''Oh, I'm applying there. That's why I'm here actually. I have an aunt who lives here in Yumeyuna and she told me to apply early. '''Lizzy: '''Well, good luck if you do get in. Oh and if you ever find yourself in Class 1-3, be careful. ''PRESENT'' 'Kieran: '''It's you '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''You're the extra '''Lizzy: '''What are you talking about? '''Kieran: '''When we met, a year and a half ago. You said you were in Class 1-3. That's impossible! '''Lizzy: '''It's not me! '''Kieran: '''There's no other explanation! '''Lizzy: '''What are you going to do, kill me! '''Kieran: '''I... '''Lizzy: '''BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE YOU THAT OPTION! ''Lizzy grabs hold of Kieran and attempts to throw him off the roof, he's able to free himself and get away. On top of the roof, a showdown between living and dead begins as Lizzy desperately tries to kill Kieran 'Lizzy: '''I'M NOT THE EXTRA! IF I WAS, I WOULD KNOW '''Kieran: '''THINK BACK! YOU SAW IT TOO! YOU REMEMBER THAT MEETING! '''Lizzy: '''IT'S NOT TRUE ''Lizzy picks up a piece of old railing. One that had broken when Ash died. She swings it at Kieran, occaisionally hitting him. They go back and forth on the school roof, as the rain lashes down. Lizzy slips on the wet floor and Kieran uses this as his chance to grab the railing piece. Lizzy kicks him before he can get close enough. Lizzy sees Tori standing nearby and decides to try and attack her again. She pulls out a knife from her back, one that she had hidden on herself for protection. She knocks Tori over and gets on top of her, pointing the knife at her '''Lizzy: '''I'M NOT THE EXTRA. YOU ARE! ''Kieran lunges at Lizzy, knocking her off Tori. The two roll on the ground straight to the edge of the roof. They stand up and Lizzy swings the knife catching Kieran's arm. Blood rains down his arm but he doesn't even pay attention to it. Lizzy continues to try and attack Kieran in a desperate attempt to save herself. '' '''Lizzy: '''WHY WONT YOU DIE?! '''Kieran: BECAUSE I'M NOT THE EXTRA ONE! Lizzy: 'NEITHER AM I!! '''Kieran: '''PLEASE. IF YOU CARRY ON THIS WAY, YOU WON'T LEAVE ME WITH ANY CHOICE '''Lizzy: '''WHAT! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?! '''Kieran: '''I DON'T WANT TO! ''They've both moved to the very edge of the roof. There's one step between them and death. Lizzy makes another swing for Kieran but he is able to block the shot and disarm her. The knife falls off the roof, disappearing into the ground below. '' '''Lizzy: '''EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU HAD NEVER JOINED! THE CALAMITY WASN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! '''Kieran: '''YOU'RE WRONG, IT HAD ALREADY STARTED '''Lizzy: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? '''Kieran: '''ASH'S SISTER DIED IN APRIL! THE CALAMITY STARTED THEN! '''Lizzy: '''SHE DIDN'T HAVE A SISTER! '''Kieran: '''SHE WAS RAISED AS HER COUSIN! LIZZY, PLEASE, STOP THIS! '''Lizzy: '''I'LL STOP WHEN I'M DEAD '''Kieran: '''IF THAT'S HOW IT IS SO BE IT! ''Kieran grabs a hold of Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''LET GO OF ME '''Kieran: '''I'M ENDING THIS '''Lizzy: '''FINE! ''Lizzy grabs a hold of Kieran 'Lizzy: '''IF I DIE, YOU DIE ''Kieran pauses for a moment 'Kieran: '''IF THAT'S HOW IT HAS TO BE ''A look of shock covers Lizzy's face. '''Tori: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Kieran: I'M SENDING THE DEAD BACK TO DEATH! Tears form in Kieran's eyes Kieran: 'I'm sorry. Ash, Sarah, everyone, I'm so sorry. ''Kieran throws himself and Lizzy off the edge of the school roof. Tori watches on in shock as the two students disappear from her view. At this moment, the calamity ended. ''ONE MONTH LATER'' Kieran's family grave On the tombstone are his grandparents name's, Sarah's name and the most recent name, Kieran's.Yazzy and Tori are standing in front of it. 'Cam: '''You're here too? ''They turn and see Cam nearby 'Yazzy: '''Everything ok with you now? '''Cam: '''Yeah. '''Tori: '''How are the others? '''Cam: '''They're fine. Kaylin's finally been released after recovering from her breakdown. Nick's still not talking to me - figures I guess. The rest, they're just relieved. '''Tori: '''None of the others remember Lizzy '''Yazzy: '''Even I can only barely remember. '''Cam: '''How many people ended up dying? '''Tori: '''Excluding Lizzy....13. '''Karen: '''Strictly speaking there were 14, hours before the calamity ended a fellow Class 3 students mother died in the storm. ''Karen is holding flowers. She places them on Kieran's family grave. 'Karen: '''Lizzy died in fall, a year and a half ago. She was stabbed by an unknown assailant. I can't remember but I...I hear Lizzy was the dead person this year? ''The students nod in agreement 'Karen: '''That means that there were seven deaths in the calamity two years ago. Shall I drive you all home? '''Cam: '''No ma'am, we'l be fine. '''Karen: '''All right then. You three be careful on your way home. Oh...actually, I guess it's over isn't it? ''Cam, Yazzy and Tori are walking home, for once enjoying the freedom that comes from being free of the calamity. '' '''Tori: '''I wonder if we'll slowly forget about this over time too? The strom, everything that's happened since April...Everything that had to do with Lizzy....Everything.... '''Yazzy: '''You really don't want to forget? You want to remember, forever? ''Tori gives a quick smile and carries on walking, the others follow 'Cam: '''Do you think it's over now? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah ''Ishigawa High School ''(recording) ''Cam: 'That's how to stop the calamity. How you interpret this is up to you. Just make sure to carefully consider your actions. Think it through and discuss it with your friends, so you'll have no regrets. ''Cam and Tori hide the newly created recording in the back of the classroom ready for the future Class 3 students. THE END Category:Blog posts